


Tease

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Harry takes a moment to admire Teddy's abs, rubbing his hand over the taut muscle, his thumb dragging across the base of his cock.

"God, Harry, please," Teddy begs, clenching around the two fingers Harry has inside his arse. " _Move_."

Harry suppresses a smile and does as he's asked, pushing his fingers deep then sliding them out again, making Teddy writhe, his hands scrabbling against the sheets as Harry finger-fucks him.

Harry can't resist any longer; he can taste Teddy's cock on his tongue before he even dips his head.

Teddy thrusts into his mouth, and comes in an instant.


End file.
